paradise is here
by Willow1986
Summary: title says it all, gw guys are sent after the sirens but will they return the same as before or will they come back at all
1. Default Chapter

Bringing up a picture on the screens in front of them, the doctors prepared themselves for the utter disbelief in the faces of there greatest creations.  
  
Holding up a hand to stop the questions that were sure to come, Dr J forstalled them by relaying what little information he had barely managed to get...something new for him.Him being so used to having peoples life history at his finger tips.  
  
"These women are known as the sirens...a reanagade group of women who have single handedly stopped countless attacks on Princess Relena, that have not been known to us until we were informed to pick up the body or bodies of the soliders that they had stopped."  
  
Dr j stopped for effect and slowly swung his gaze around the occupants of the room. What met his eyes must have been exactly what he was looking for because he pulled up a map on the screen..  
  
"This place, Madara is the last place they were seen. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to get these girls back to the Sanc kingdom on time for Princess Relena's marriage to Darien of Germany."  
  
Duo was the frist to put words to what everybody was thinking, even Wu fei had to agree with him.  
  
"Thats all. After all we've done, this is all we have to do. Why does Relena want them at her marriage anyway...i mean please she has most of the world attending anyway...she hardly going to notice if these girls are missing beside that i harldy think these girls warrant us going to look for them six months before the wedding actually takes place. How hard can it be, they just innocent teenage girls, right?"  
  
"Actually Duo they arent teenagers, there twenty one and by right they should be working along side you if Setsuna Meioh hadn't taken them from undereneath our noses..."Dr J answered them. For a long time after he was silent and the other doctors realising that he had gone deep into his thoughts as was his habbit when talking about his former protage.  
  
Dr M provided the answers to the questions they had been silently asking by pulling up the army records or at least a quarter of the stuff they had been able to download before she had sent a virus down the line that had so far totally baffalled them and left them relying on the computers that hadn't been locked online when she had did it, all ten of them.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
NAME:Serena Tsukino  
  
AGE:21  
  
CHARASTICS: blue eyes, long blonde hair, aveage height, tatoo of a moon on her left arm and a tatto of a star on the back of her neck just below were her skull meets her neck.  
  
CODE NAME: hikari  
  
ABILITIES: mastered in the arts of karate, ty quand do, kick boxing, all weapons, speaciality is swords and flying discus. can convince people that she has the right to be were ever she goes, hypnosis, meditation and master disguise artist. ......2874908420980859043585798454687  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: leader of group,dissappeared for a year came back with a new recruit, nobody knows the name, suspect 874864154651546557541561564  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
NAME: Rei Hino  
  
AGE:21  
  
CHARASTICS:black hair with purple highlights, violet eyes, pale skin, tatto of the phoenix on her belly button and a star on her neck just below were the skull meets the neck.  
  
CODE NAME: Phoenix  
  
ABILITIES: mastered in the arts of karate, ty quand do, kick boxing, all weapons, speacialises in the staff,and all mechanical weapons, master in mechanics and master disguise artist.  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: second in command, takes orders from Serena Tsukino. Volitile temper, appears to have history.....64651656156313225562321216548  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NAME:Ami Mizuno  
  
AGE:21  
  
CHARASTICS: pale blue hair, blue eyes, average height, tattoo of a snow flake at the base of her spine, and star at the top her spine just below were her skull and neck meet.  
  
CODE NAME:Ice  
  
ABILITIES: mastered in the arts of karate, ty quand do, kick boxing, all weapons, inventor, certified genius, can hack into any computer, dosent really speacialise in any weapons except for the ones she makes and they remain unknown as of yet.4655465165815613548646516546513251654  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: rumoured to be a driect descentdant of einstein, she is the most technoligcal minded one of the group and is also a master pick pocket...54968568216598786456  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NAME: Lita kino  
  
AGE:21  
  
CHARASTICS: Green eyes, brown hair, tall around six foot, tatto of a thunder bolt on her left wrist and a tatto of a star at the top her spine just below were her skull and neck meet.  
  
CODE NAME: Dragon  
  
ABILITIES: mastered in the arts of karate, ty quand do, kick boxing, all weapons, spealises in chemical war fare, and pressure points,famous toture speacilist..516816513543032456132135023255213520313135646520.0316511021561525232122561  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: very protective of friends, has never failed a mission, can get information out of the most clamlike spy...became famous when she got important information out of a deaf mute that worked for the white fang faction.8646512841530169541615456513265465134635521  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NAME: Mina Tsania  
  
AGE:21  
  
CHARASTICS:blue eyes, long blonde hair, pale skin and of the average height. has a tattoo of a heart on her hip and a tatto of a star at the top her spine just below were her skull and neck meet.  
  
CODE NAME:Venus  
  
ABILITIES: mastered in the arts of karate, ty quand do, kick boxing, all weapons, training for her degree in bio engineering and has a degree in physcology, protage of her former royal highness Queen Sereneity Croft of the country of America and a famous model...she has also mastered the art of telekinisis.  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: She is currently on the run after escpaing from a research facility that wanted to know more about her powers...suspected is a related to one of the group, last member to come in....has lasted five years...47  
  
75  
  
454747897894656888888888888885123498798465798784616578978845645112654877878851321221345641365641165  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dr. J looked around him and noticed the looks of awe on the faces of his boys...  
  
"These girls are no ordinary girls, they are well trained and have been escaping our clutches and that of Relenas since they disappeared over four years ago." Holding his chin to chest he added to himself "and even longer then that if you counted the years we didnt know what had happened to them" He raised his head again when Quatra asked a question, he was quiet happy that they had been paying close attention but he prayed that they hadnt heard what he had just said.  
  
"Are we your last hope?" Quatra said a in a little vioce, as if he hoped quiet alot that they werent, that the good doctors had a back up plan.  
  
"You are our last hope, after this if you dont get them then we are going to have to do something that i never though we would have to do.....admit defeat." Dr M said this as if he would rather suck a tonne of citric acid combined with sulphuric acid then admit that.  
  
"Do you have any thing else to add?"Heero was the one to ask this question and all around could see that he was very interested in the information if you could count the little smile that played around his nearly emotionless face. This was the first time any of them had seen any kind of display of humanity on this solider and it took them a while to answer his question.  
  
"All girls aced survival, to such an extent that they became teachers at the age of ten. They are all deadly in there own right but together they are unstoppable. They rely on each other and trust each other exceptionally. If one person makes a statement they all take it as truth. They are all versed in guerilla war fare and as for there profiles, we are unsure what the numbers mean but we have deduced that they are very important and most likey hold information that could help you in your mission. Unfortunately we are unable to crack the code."  
  
A silence descended on the room, it could clearly be seen that each solider was thinking it over carefully and waying up the chances of survival.  
  
Heero was the first to agree followed by Duo who though it would be fun. As soon as Wu fei saw this he was in, that braided baka was not going to get them all in trouble after they had worked so hard for a normal life after the wars.  
  
Quatra and Trowa were the last, mostly because they had people to say good bye to but they were soon brought over as well by the though of an aventure. They hated to admit it to anyone, but they were kinda bored.  
  
And so it began.  
  
The boys were briefed on the specifics of there mission, and why the girls were wanted. To say they were surprised was an understatement but they hid it well.  
  
And so on the wednesday of September, they set sail on a cruise boat that was fit for a king, because as there cover they were going as representatives of an unknown country hidden in the mountains.  
  
The mission was doomed from the start. They couldnt find any men that would man there boat and so it was left up to them to steer it, unfortunately they failed to check the weather forcast and as they left the harbour that morning they never realise that they were heading into a storm that would change there lives and views for ever.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
i need to know should i continue?  
  
review and tell me  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	2. chapter 2

I know this will be a slightly weird story, but if u could stick with it you will eventualy see were my warped romantic mind is taking the couples...i promise it will be good....i hope.  
  
anyway..thats all i'm going to say for now...i might not get as many chapters up as i would like in the next while but never fear, whenever i get time i will be writing...it justs depends on what story i get inspiration for...  
  
laters  
  
willow1986  
  
(on with the story)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everything had been so peaceful since they had come to the island, the natives of the other islands had excepted them and never bothered them leaving htem to sort out there own problems on there own, it was a good life and the girls had never been closer.  
  
They had enogh food to survive, they had trained some animals to help them out in return for rewardsand protection, they had all found the inner peace they were looking for and what was better was that they had regained their humnanity, something they had feared they had lost and the reson why they had come to this island so long ago. But maybe it hadnt been that long at all, it just seemed that way with no watches or calenders to constantly remind them of what they could be doing instead of being here.  
  
Looking back on all that they had accomplished, how happy they had become and how close they had gotten, why was it that she sensed that something was missing.  
  
Ami had never beeen unable to put a name to anything that was affecting her body or those of her friends and be able to wip up a cure in a little time, but on days like today she could feel the pull of the ocean and the healing powers it had on her.  
  
Laying down the empty dinner plate, Ami wandered towards the beach and saw her friends swimming about in the sea.  
  
They were in such a playful mood, she couldnt help but begin to feel that way herself. It wasnt until she saw them jumping up out of the water to do flips that she decided to join them herself.  
  
Taking of her skirt and halter neck, she ran into the water in the bikini set that all the girls wore under their clothes most of the time, they had learned the hard way that it was easier to wear them most of the time then keep on cleaning their clothes everytime they gave into the pull of the water, or the freedom of the air...either way they wear suer to ruin the clothes. so they just wore things like old shorts and such under neath there clothes in case they ever did give in...which in all honesty was nearly all the time.  
  
Ami felt a connection with the dolphins, she emphasised with them. She and they were so alike.  
  
They both looked cute and were fun loving on the ouside but on the inside were it counted they were loving and smart...they sensed things otheres couldnt or wouldnt take heed of, and becasue of this gift they were shunned by those who didnt underdstand them.  
  
Ami was lucky, she had the girls and the dolphin had the rest of her school to play with, neither were alone.  
  
As she was swimming back, Ami noticed something floating the water. Swimming closer she got a shock. Instead of the seaweed or waste thrown over board from a cruise ship that she had been expecting, she found a human.  
  
Hooking an arm under his chin she towed him back to the beach and gave him mouth ot mouth ressusstation.  
  
Just as she was about to give up, with tears rolling down her cheeks...she called on the great goddess to not let this seeminlgy innocent person die.  
  
The goddess must have answered her prayers for at that moment something miraculous happened.  
  
The man turned to his side and started coughing. As he finished and lay back down, he closed his eyes for a minute and just as quicly opened them again.  
  
Starring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she found herself holding her breath. The man must surely have been sent from heaven,she had never seen such a fair skinned, muscular blonde person in her life, unless you counted Serena, but then again she was a girl and this was most definately of the male species.  
  
Ripped jeans and shirtless kind got that across very well.....  
  
Snapping out of fantasies that she had thought long forbidden to her, Ami looked down at her "patient" again and was surprised to see the confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Were am i? who am i? who are you?"his voice came out almost pleadingly, searching for answer's to questions that he wasnt sure he had any more.  
  
Ami just sat beside him, with the most shocked look on her face...but behind it all, Ami was thanking the lord that he had come. He brought the cure with him for the emptiness she was feeling inside, she was sure.  
  
But then along came the thought of what would be done to him once the other girls found out about him....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
cliff hanger i know but hey, i like them.  
  
the next chapter will be out soon, i'll try ot make it longer.  
  
later  
  
willow1986 


	3. chapter 3

Lita just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
The last time she has gotten this feeling was a week ago when Serena decided to check that she hadn't forgotten any of her training.  
  
She had been caught by surprise then, she was determined that she wasn't going to be caught this time.  
  
Climbing into one of the trees, she jumped from tree to tree until she came to a hidden lagoon deep within the forest. None of the girls knew it was there, it was her own secet place were she could just unwind and do what she wanted without fearing anyone would hear her. Plus her friend as she liked to call her lived here, her orphaned baby gorrilla named Lacrea. Well techinacally she wasnt a baby anymore but still she liked to think of her that way.   
  
Wiggling out of the protective clothing they all worer when going around the island, never knew what trouble might arise, she summer saulted out of the trees and dived into the lagoon cleanly and with little splash. (note: she is not naked, i explained this in the last chapter. they each wear like a bathing suit underneath their clothes when they r on the island. reason being poisnous leaves, snakes and such so they need to wear them right...)  
  
coming up through the layer of water, Lita swept the hair out of her face and lay on her back looking up at the sky through the branches of the trees that hung a quarter way over the lagoon or at least tried to.  
  
She found this position so relaxing that her thoughts just wandered onto subjects she would have never thought she knew that much about.  
  
................~~~~................  
  
In another part of the island, a confused boy looked around tirelessly for the only sign of life he had seen on this island. She had dissppeared, there was not even a sign that she had been there in the first place. Maybe he had just dreamed her up, he had come of the boat fairly hard and putting his hand up to his head he could feel a slightly tender area just to the corner of his forehead.  
  
No, he hadnt dreamed her up, he knew he hadnt, now all he had to do was prove it.  
  
Swipping branches out of his way he walked in a straight line through the dense carpet that was the jungle he now found himself in.  
  
Stupid braided idiot, telling them it was easy to steer a boat, not bothering to check the weather forcast befroe they left...if he had him right now he knew what he would do with him....and it wasnt give him a lollipop.  
  
Grinning at the thought and the cheering from Wu fei as he did it her failed to relaise were he was till he tripped over a jutting tree root and feel with a curse onto the the slightly damp forest ground.  
  
Tipping his head to the side, he thought to himself that this might not be a bad place to rest. That is until he say the water through an opening in the bushes.  
  
Pushing himself up he walked over till he was kneeling by the water and took his first sip. Smiling because something good had finally come his way he took some more..he had found fresh water.  
  
When he had taken all he needed, he leaned against the tree and starred throughtfully over the expanse of the water. It wasnt a bad place to live if all of it looked like this place.  
  
Suddenly he jumped in surprise, there was the girlhe had seen earlier. Without thinking he started to walk towards the water and that was when he was hit from behind and knocked unconscious.  
  
Laughing silently to herself, Lacrea continued to eat her lunch of bananas, or so it would seem ot anyone who was observing her from a distance. It was very strange, but people could almost say that the gorilla understood what they were sayin. Granted she was only two months old, quiet young when compared to all the other gorillas but still, she had adopted Lita as her surrogate mother, so she went everywere with her.  
  
So it was only natural that when she found someone who looked like they were not her 'mothers' friends that she attacked them, normally with coconuts. Needless to say this had happened to each and everyone of Litas friends before she had stopped throwing the overgrown balls at them everytime they wanted to talk to Lita.  
  
While this happened Lita still lay in the middle of the lagoon, contemplating how she was going to get Serena back.  
  
Sometime passed and as she watched the sun work its way downwards towards the horizon, she swam to the side of the lagoon and collected her clothes.  
  
Calling to Lacrea, she waited till she came into sight and was about to head towards the camp when she turned back suddenly.   
  
Rubbing her eyes, she blinked unsteadily at what she saw. Lacrea had some man and was towing him behing her like a dog on a leash, except this dog was refusing to go anywere for the simply fact that he wasnt conscious. So needless to say the Baby gorrilla wasnt getting very far.  
  
Grinning to herself dispite the seriousness of the situation she wondered how she could get this gorilla to stop knocking everyone unconscious.  
  
Going to the gorilla she picked up the man and headed for her little tent that lay a few meters into the jungle, after all sometimes she liked to stay here to think, the girls each had there own little places that they liked ot escape to. Beside she didnt think she would be able to tow the dead weight behind her all the way, it was a long way away if you wern't on your own and used to the terrain.  
  
Thanking the lord that she had thought to put food here not a few hours ago, she made herself dinner after dumping the man on the palm leaf bed.  
  
Silently shaking her head, she smiled none the less. How the hell did she get herself into these situations anyway?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rei was not in a happy mood. For one thing her Hawk hadnt come back form its daily petrol into the sky, and for another she hadn't gotten to the water for her normal dive today. It seemed people were determined to ruin her day.  
  
Thinking of only one way in which this day could get any better, she went in search of Mina. A good fight was just the way to improve her mood, and she was so easy to rise.  
  
Walking towards the camp, she was surprised to see a person already there, and he wasnt someone she had ever seen before. By his movement she could tell he was gettingredy to attack someone or something and since the only one that was at the camp at this hour was Mina she had to give credit to the guy.   
  
He seemed to know what he was doing, but she was better.  
  
Sneaking up behind him, she caught him of guard and before he knew what was happening he was fighting of a heel cat, teh hell cat was winning.  
  
Dodging a punch to his head, he wiped around and tried to do a round hour kick but missed and found himself unable to see his aponent.  
  
Pushing her finger into a point on his neck, he crumbled like a wet dish rag to the ground.  
  
Grinning to herself, she thought to herself that it was a good thing that they liked learning new stuff. And was she ver happy that she had remembered the stuff that Lita had shown her.   
  
She was extremely surprised, she hadnt thought it would work, that there had to be some speacial secert to it.   
  
Dusting her hands together she smiled, her first attempt had worked. It was something to be proud of.  
  
Grabbing him by the collar of his jumper she dragged him into the camp and tied him to the bottom of a tree. Calling out Minas name she was surprised to see her answere almost immeadiatly and it was then she noticed that Mina had a visitor.  
  
She got into a battle satnce but relaxed when she saw he was dressed in one of the tribes garments. He didnt seem surprised that there was a guy already there, but did she detect something akin to amusement in his eyes when he spotted the guy.  
  
As he drew nearer, she felt sure she had imagined it, this guy was just a same version of the hyperactive Mina.  
  
Smiling he extended his hand towards Rei and said with husky underdone  
  
"Olla, my name is Duo Maxwell..member of the Kalihara tribe from the east islands. And you my dear would be....?"   
  
Rei found herself smiling in spite of herself, he was just so false with the flirty routine.  
  
"Rei...why would you be here then?"  
  
"I was on a boat heaing back to my island when i needed to get refreshements and something to eat. I didnt know someone lived on this island, i have been away for the last few years."  
  
"If this is the case, why dont you sleep here tonight and you can head of tomorrow. There is more then enought food to go around." this from Mina who sent Rei such a pleading look that she to had to give her consent.  
  
"Stay, you can tell us of your village and such..."  
  
Grinning broadly he grabbed both of there arms and made his way towards the seats that surrounded the fire that was cooking their food, talking all the way.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena was busy doing something she hadnt done in ages, stitching up someones deep cut while they lay unconscious.   
  
The leg was broken and the arm had slipped put of its socket.   
  
Her first job was getting it back in. Placing her foot just under his arm she wrapped her hands around his arm and pulled with all her might, stopping only when she heard it click into place.  
  
His only reaction was to twitch slightly, not even a flinch just a twitch.  
  
She might have found this weird if at that precie momeent he hadnt decided to wake up and start attacking her.   
  
She had to do it to him, i mean she didnt want him injuring himself more plus she didnt want to get hurt was she lay one on his face and he fell back into his healing sleep.  
  
Shakking her hand to try and get rid of the sting, she smiled. This guy sure had a hard jaw.  
  
Gettng back to work, she wrapped his leg in a sticks and leaves, after stitching his deepest cuts.  
  
Standing up, she determined that it would have to do until they got back to camp.  
  
Calling her horse, Lily to her side, she hoisted him up on to her back and led the horse back to the camp.  
  
It was a good thing she had been going for her normal afternoon ride when she had found the guy.   
  
She wasnt sure if she could have got him back there on her own.  
  
Leadng the horse into the camp she was surprised to see a guy tied up there already. But she did nothing about it. Simply tied the guy to another tree, within her line of vision on case he got any other ideas about doing himself anymore damage and went to sit with the other girls and guy who they both appeared to be raptly listening to.  
  
Rei smiled to herself as she noticed her friend sit down and wait to be introduced. It wasnt that she didnt like Duo's stories it was just that they kept on twisting and turning till she knew that they were false but still she was fascinated. This guy was a born story teller.  
  
As he finished his story,Rei called his attention to Serena.  
  
"Duo, this is our friend Serena. Serena...Duo"  
  
Grinning wickedly, Duo made his way over to her and picking up her hand lay a big slobbery kiss on it. Looking up after he did this he smiled a smile of pure mischief.  
  
Serena couldnt help herself, she burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in.  
  
Dinner was going to be so much fun.....  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
You have absolutely no idea what i am planning next..it is going to be so much fun to write.  
  
Lets just say it involves a gorilla, a shouting match and alot of flying fruit....  
  
being the write is so much fun......(laughs evily)....lol  
  
anyway...u know the way i work...review and find out what happens...dosent matter how small...just review...  
  
later to all  
  
willow1986 


	4. chapter 4

Lita was happy, not only had she run across one of Ami's baby elephants, she had also come up with a way to get Serena back, although she would need the help of one of the girls to do it.  
  
Hoisting the man and gorilla up on to the babies back, she gave her the order and the elephant set of for home while Lita took a swim and then she to was on her way. She was going to get there first anyway, so what did it matter.  
  
Grinning to herself as she jumped form one branch to another she wondered how she was going to explain the new guy to the girls.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
In another place, tied to a tree a self proclaimed master karate expert silently flung all the curses he knew at the women who had captured him and the baka who had gotten them into this mess.  
  
Heero, was still asleep and from a sneaked glimpse around him, so were the people who had caught him. They place was abandoned, but he was still caustious. Wouldn't want anyone knowing he was awake before he wanted them to know.  
  
Kicking Heero with one of his tied legs he awoke the injured and slightly peeved perfect solider.  
  
Twitching eyes spelled out what was happening and who had brought him in, and if they had questioned anyone yet.  
  
With a worried frown, Wu fei told them how he had seen Duo been taken somewere most likely to be tortured for all the info he knew. He hated to even admit this but he would miss the braided baka.  
  
Enough with the sentimentalities he told himself sternly, and with twitching eyes and the one hand he had managed to free, he devised a plan to get them out of here...but no before they found out wha had happened to there friend. They were not going anywere without him even if he was dead. He deserved a proper burial.  
  
Letting his head drop he sent a silent prayer up to god to help Duo from what ever trouble he had gotten into.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In a hut not ten meters away, a certain braided baka snuggled more firmly into the pillow that his new friends had provided and pulling up the blanket went into a deeper sleep until the sound of a minature earth quake followed by what sounded like a fog horn woke him up.  
  
Groggily opening his eyes, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got changed into his native clothes, or at least the clothes he had gotten from the tribe he sometimes stayed with near here.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Ami was not happy, the guy had not got his memory back but onthe plus side he seemed to be better. He was walking along side her with a little judicial propping up from her arm around his waist.  
  
He seemed much better this morning,and appeared to be a very happy person, although she had to say him shirt less was doing alot for her hormones. She just knew Mina would have a party if she ever found out that this guy had gotten her our of the slump she had been in since Greg had dumped her over seven years ago.  
  
She realy wanted to jump him.....or at least she would if She hadnt heard one of her babies near by. Noting the sound she figured out it must be little Illusion looking for some food and someone to play with.  
  
Walking as fast as she could she came to the camp just a few minutes later and proping him on a stone outside her hut, she went inside and teh baby her treats and luckily enough found some old mens clothes that looked like they would fit him. It was amazing the stufff that was swept on to the shore by the sea.  
  
Coming outside five minutes later she to had changed from the clothes she had worn yesterday, she now wore green hotpants, a white tube top with a silver ankle braclet on her foot and a silver greek arm band high up on her arm.  
  
She had put her long unusual blue hair up into a high pony tail which when up lay just below her shoulder blades.  
  
Shoving the clothes at him with a smile, he took them with gratitude. The clothes he was wearing and had been wearing for the last while were covered in salt and were begining to itch like hell.  
  
Heading inside he failed to notice the look she gave a certain rare part of him or the fact that when she bent over to leave down the supplies that her top rode up revealing a tattoo of a snowflake.  
  
As she left the things down she went over to the fire that was still going from the previous night and started to cook breakfast.  
  
When this was done, she hit a bell and no sooner had she done this then the rest of the girls came running out.  
  
They had all changed into different outfits from the previous day. Mina wore a ornage bikini top, with blue jean cut-offs, a gold belly chain and a her hair in a long loose plait.  
  
Rei wore a red sports bra, and a red short mini skirt with splits on either side, black low heel boots and a hunting knife hung from her hips with a little dagger stuck in her boots.  
  
Serena was the first one to get her plate out. She wore a camoflage shorts, boots like Rei and a dark green tank top. Two kives were stuck to her thighs and a flying blades were stuck on the belt she wore low around her waist. Her hair was held back in a tight pony-tail that was trippled up till it looked like not a single hair was out of place and a black bandana covered her forhead and kept back the little pieces of hair that always seemed to get in her way.  
  
Just as they sat down to eat Lita came flying in and landing beside her hut, she waved a hello to the already eating Serena went inside to change.  
  
Coming out not two minutes later, she wore a green bandana around her neck, and her hair was in two plaits. She wore a black bikin top under a buttoned up camaoflage waistcoat that fit her like a second skin, and black pedal pushers with black low heeled boots and throwing knives strapped to her upper arms.  
  
Making her way over, Lita accepted the bowl of food that was passed to her and started to eat also, no one ever spoke during meals. Every since the cat incident invoving Serena and three out of the five girls when they were only twelve, it had been all but forbidden. No one ever wanted to go through that hell again.  
  
As Lita finished up, so did the rest of the girls who sat back with a contented sigh. Lita turned to Ami and said  
  
"I ran into illusion this morning. Lacrea is coming on her as well as another person she managed to knock out. I swear i have to teach that monkey to stop trying to knock everybody unconscious."  
  
Smiling sightly she said "Although it is so much fun when she does do it."  
  
Watching smiles dissappear from the girls faces, she stopped smiling..  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The girls didnt know what to say, and so getting up they went to the place they had tied up the other two guys.  
  
  
  
Ami said "I also found a guy in the sea, he had a nasty bump to his head and he's got tempoary amnesia. Hes in my hut changing now."  
  
Mina also stepped forward "A guy form a neighbouring island came by yesterday and he's sleeping in one of the spare huts."  
  
Shaking there heads in silent amusement,they all thought the same thing.  
  
The one time they wanted men and they were coming out of the everywere.  
  
But the question was how had the gotten here and who the hell were they?  
  
Making there way back they werent surprised to see Illusion riding into camp, Lacrea on her back. BUt Lacrea seemed to have brough food with her as well, many many coconuts.  
  
It could only mean one thing, she was planning on throwing them at things or people.  
  
Getting the baby of the elephant, and putting her on the ground along side her bag of coconuts, she also got the man of and moving over to the place were the guys were she tied him to another tree.  
  
Ami was already leading Illuison to the watering hole, after gathering her treats on the way there.  
  
Coming back, they made there way to the middle of the camp to leave Lacrea staring at the unconscious men in wonder.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the camp.   
  
Somehow the two guys had gotten outside without them knowing, and Lacrea was not a happy gorilla.   
  
She had gotten the coconuts and was throwing them at the guys, but also the three guys tied to the tree were also awake so they were no longer safe from her.   
  
Over the sound of hard shells hitting people yelling could be heard.  
  
Listenig with curiosity they could just make out cursing and for some reason they seemed to be very angry that one of the guys who moved around freely was not tied up.  
  
Lita and the girls knew there was no way to stop Lacrea when she was this way so they waited till she ran out of amo and when this happenned, Lita ran out and picking her up brought her over to her hut and gave her many many bananans to eat while she went back to the scene were they girls watched in amusement as the two guys tried to sit up.  
  
Going over to help them, they smiled apologetically at them.  
  
Wrapping her arm around Duo's waist, Mina said "We should have warned you to stay in the hut, but we didnt know she would be here."  
  
Looking down at her cross eyed he asked "Who or what was that thing?"  
  
"That is one of the girls pets and self proclaimed watch dog."  
  
Laughing despite the pain it caused he said "Well she's a good 'watch dog' i'll give you that."  
  
And limping slighly she and Duo made there way over to the camp and laying him gently on one of the chairs, went and got him some food.  
  
To say the tied up guys liked the fact that he was being treated first was not like to say women were better then men at all things to a room full of chauvinist pigs.   
  
They were not impressed and they complained very vocally about it.   
  
Infact some of the names they called him were quiet inventive and listening to them in amusement the girls decided to remember some of these curses.  
  
I mean they were always looking for new ways to insult people besides the old ways which because they had bee used to much hd now become part of the dictionary.   
  
Stupid assholes, the bastards had gotten rid of cursing had gotten rid of peoples favourite pastime by making it leagal and taking all the fun out of it.   
  
Usagi thought this all but then she realised that they had been qite smart going about it. Nobody would want to curse if it was perfectly legal. It took all the fun out of it.  
  
Spooning some of the last night soup into a bowl she walked over to the tied up solider she had brought in yesterday.  
  
Holding the spoon to his mouth she wasnt surprised when he didnt open his mouth for it, she woudnt have either.  
  
Spooing the first one into her mouth she swallowed and then held another spoon to his mouth. This time he ate.  
  
This continued on for five minutes and as the last spoonful went into his mouth, a Braided native walked out of a hut to stop dead in his tracks in surprise.   
  
Rubbing his eyes as if he couldnt believe what he had saw he looked again but by the time he haad removed his hands from his eyes Usagi was back at the would be kitchen leaving the bowl down and heading towards her hut to get changed.  
  
Minutes pasted that seemed like hours for the guys and as the four girls appeared in front of them once more, it seemed that they had decided what to do with the guys...all of the guys including the native.  
  
If the could have loosened their collars they would have, nothing morn dangerous then combat wearing girls with large macheties.  
  
The blonde one that had fed him, he presumed was the leader stepped forward while the others looked on with a withering stare as if only their for backup.  
  
A loud scream, sounding much like a birds as it swopped towards it prey echoed through the trees, this had the weirdest effect on the girls.  
  
Giving a longing look at the guys they had planned to let go, they ran towards their huts and grabbing what looked to be a prepacked duffel bags they came into the middle of the camp, Straing his ears Heero could just about hear what they were saying.  
  
"They're coming, Ami will have arranged our transport but what are we going to do about this little problem?" Serena asked all the girls, it had to be a joint decision.  
  
Thinking she was talking about the camp equipment that they had to leave behind Mina said "The camp equipment will destroy itself once we off the island" relising what they were really talking about she said "I say we take them with us, we cant leave them to those guys, no offence but i dont think they would go for what they would want to do to them."   
  
Looking around the group she thought she had made her point very clear without actually letting the guy who was listening know what would happen to them if they were left behind.  
  
Looking around at the faces Serena said "I guess its unanimous then, we take them with us, get your guys we meet in one month at the club, tell Ami. We move out now, Lita stay behind and make sure she knows the deal."  
  
Walking over with a determined stride she leaned down to Heero, you are going to behave and not cause me any trouble because i swear by all that is holy if you do i will drop you so fast into their clutches that you will think i had only been in you imagination.Got it?"  
  
Shaking his head he nodded, he could just guess what those guys were, and for the girls to run form them meant they were especially dangerous if the girls could beat them but they weren't staying to handle those guys.  
  
Reaching around with her knife she cut his restraints. Grabbing his arm she helped him up and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear "You'll see you friends again, and we only have to go a short distance. Can you make it that far or will i carry you?"  
  
Laying his mouth beside her very close ear he said one thing "No!"  
  
Nodding she didnt look towards him, but still he could make out "I thought you would say that."  
  
Walking off in one direction she made her way to the boat, jumping in she opened a chest and through out a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt.  
  
Nodding towards the door that he assumed led down to cabin he heard her say "You can changer down there, dont worry if the boat starts moving..that just means we on our way."  
  
Not saying a word he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Ten minutes later he came out much refreshed and happier. The sea salt on his skin had begun to itch really bad and he had been glad to find a shower down there, even if it had been cold.  
  
Opening the door he got up and nearly stepped back in surprise. The woman he had known on the island was no more instead stood a stunning sultry spanish temptress. Skin the colour of burnt mahogany, black curly hair and luscious ruby lips complimented the outfit of a white bikini with a red sarong.   
  
Reaching for his gun he was once again speared by her eyes, relaxing he nodded. It was still her but how she had gotten that way inonly ten minutes was still a miracle to him.  
  
His never changing voice asked "Whats the story?" for it did appear they were entering an area that they needed disguises at least she did.  
  
"Im your wife and we are just returning from our honey moon, if anybody asks."  
  
Returning her attention to the wheel he once again felt iscolated, Like he was missing the big plan.  
  
Leaning back on the seat that was conviently to the back of the wheel, he compiled what he knew.  
  
He was stuck with this woman for a month if he even wanted to see his friends again, the wedding took place in six months and he wasnt sure that this woman was one of sirens, he had no weapons and strangely enough he felt relaxed around her...plus it seemed his body was taking this to be its first vacation and was already settling down to enjoy itself.  
  
Something Duo had once said entered his head "A vacation isn't a vacation without some action and not the kind of action that we are used to."  
  
Raising his head he watched as Usagis butt moved every so often and had to admit that it was an extremely nice site, or so his body thought. Shifting on the seat he tried to get more comfortable.  
  
Leaning his head back he thought to himself this was going to be a long vacation.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi knew the exact moment he relaxed and fell into a light doze, switching the boat to atomatic he finally looked at him.  
  
Wetting her lips she had to admit he looked fit.  
  
He had left the shirt open to show his six pac and the lite tan he had, the jeans rode low on his hips and she could make out little toes peeping out from the folds of the denium. His hair was lightly being tossled in the wind and her hands itched to see if it looked as soft as she thought it would be.  
  
As her feet started to move towards him, she swung around and taking the automatic of the starring system, she leaned her head briefly against the wheel, this was going to be a long trip.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I'M lazy i know, but lets just say that around the same things happened to the others...now who got them i dont know yet.  
  
The next chap will be when they meet up, but it will most likely be filled with little flash backs.  
  
Laters and review  
  
willow1986 


	5. chapter 5

The girl was going to be the death of him yet, in the last ten minutes over twenty guys had come up to her asking to go out with her, while he was sitting there debating wether or not to kill them.  
  
I mean they weren't dense, they could see she was with him.  
  
It was all because they had agreed to meet after she had gone shoppping and he had to go and get some clothes him self so he thought it was safe to let her go off on her own.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She left wearing what her thought was a quite nice outift of baggy jeans with boots and a baggy sweat shirt with bandana on her head to be replaced by blue hypster with two inch sandles, black tube top with a red shirt wrapped around her waist and her hair cut so that it now swung in loose curls half way down her back.  
  
She had ever guy here drooling and this was only the day outfit, he hated to think what she had gotten for tonight when he finally saw his friends.  
  
The month had flown past. Between moving into her apartment that she had miraciously got without a social sercurity number, getting part time jobs and trying to find out if she was the one he was looking for it had been a busy time.  
  
He couldn't help but compare her to the woman he had known on the island and could find no simalarities bar the looks, which thankfully had returned to normal after they had crossed the border between the south and east.  
  
Dropping the money on the table he grabbed the bags and wrapping his hand around hers all but pulled her out of the diner, only slowing down when he was sure none of them were foollowing her.  
  
As he walked he could feel her confusion and knew if he looked at her he would have to explain how he felt and he wasnt ready for that just yet.  
  
He wasnt sure himself which was why he desperately needed to talk to the guys, they had more experience in these matters then he did.  
  
Stopping at the apartment, he let her open the door and droppping the bags on the hall floor he walked into the room and plonked himself down on the very comfortable chair resting his feet on the coffee table and switching on the dvd to finish watching Black Hawk Down.  
  
Slipping of her shoes as was her hbit before watching a movie she went into the kitchen and got some popcorn.  
  
Coming out with a big bowl she settled beside Heero with the bowl between them and From habit he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Chewing the popcorn she asked "Did i miss much?"  
  
"No, its only begining." He answered absentmindly. He was remembering the first time they had watched a film.  
  
She had been in such a happy mood.  
  
As they had settled down on the coach it seemed like they were miles apart.  
  
She hadnt liked that and after ten minutes of silence had let out a big 'huff' and getting up walked over were he sat with the remote control which he had yet to turn on, settled beside him and placed his arm over her shoulder so that she could lay her head on his muscular shoulder.  
  
The movie had been 'how to loose a guy in ten days' and since then her sitting beside him in this way had developed into a habit, which explained why he now had a dvd collection to rivel any rental store.  
  
Not that he was complaining, this was the closet he got to her without giving into these strange urges that he had been having lately.  
  
He desperately needed to talk to the guys.  
  
**************  
  
As the movie ended they both slowly got up and got some thing to eat in the kitchen.  
  
Sending a mischievious look at him, he knew she was up to something and as his gaze came to rest on the tea towel he knew what.  
  
As the realisation hit him, Usagi got up and was running into her bedroom to the bathroom that connected their rooms she grabbed clothes and towels as she went.  
  
As he ran after her, he heard the slam of the door and knew he was to late.  
  
Bowing his head in resognation he knew that there would be ever chance he would be having a cold shower.  
  
Since he was already in his bedroom he decided to place the clothes he would be wearing tonight on the bed with his towel and shower gel.  
  
Laying back on the bed with his hands under his head, he listened to her off key singing and had to admit that it hadnt been all that bad. He had actually enjoyed himself and tonight it could all end.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Walking into the club, four girls and their guys made their way to a vip area sectioned off for them. Stopping to face each other in a cross shape the girls and the guys who stood behind them did nothing for what seemed like forever.  
  
Finally a scream came out of each mouth and the grabbed each other in a big hug, all strating to talk at the same time.  
  
The guys just nodded their heads to each other althought some actually gave a pat on the back.(Duo, Trowa and Quatra.)  
  
As everybody quietened down they girls sat together, still in their long coats and started asking had anybody seen Usagi and what had they been doing for the last while.  
  
The guys shook their heads in mock dispair, they had been expecting this and nodding to the girls they went up to the bar to order some drinks.  
  
Duo was the first to put words to the thought that was plaging ever one else.  
  
"Were's Heero?"  
  
"From what i understand from Ami, Usagi is always late but she always makes an appearance." Quatra answered while starring at the girl, his girl in wonder. She had taken her coat of and the site of her almost took his breath away.  
  
Dressed in a white knee length skirt with a slit going up the side, three inch silver heels, her hair done in braids so that it lay half way downt her back and a black halter neck that showed so much clevage he thought it should be stamped indecent she was talking to her friends as if she didnt notice that all the guys in the club were focusing their attention on her, but he did.  
  
Wu fei, Trowa and Duo also turned back to see why Quatra appeared to be cursing all the men in the club and they too began the black mumbling.  
  
Wu fei almost smashed the glass he was holding, Rei hadnt shown him what she was going to wear before she went out and now he knew why. He would never had let her come out if he had.  
  
Dressed in a short black skirt with black below the knee boots and fish net tights, and a red see throught Top with gold designs like a sari climbing all over it, he was not happy to see the red bra underneath it, he wanted to be the only one that saw those. And up to know he had been the only one to see them.  
  
Thankfullly the hair that he so ejoyed touching was up into a roll on her head with tiny curls framing her head, which only slightly mollified him.  
  
Trowa couldnt believe it, never had he seen Lita look more wonderful.  
  
Dressed in a green combat peddle pushers, studded black stiletto heels and a black leather bikini top under a fish net top, Black arm bands climbed up each arm and around her neck stood the black choker he had bought her only two weeks ago.  
  
Her hair fell in soft waves around her head, and those green eyes that had first enslaved him stood out more then ever with the dark eye make up she had on.  
  
Seeing Mina, Duo was already half way over to her before he realised were his feet were taking him.  
  
His little Siren wore a one piece body suit without sleeves nor a back coloured black, her hair had been wrapped around until it lay in a perfect roll endng at just between her shoulder baldes.  
  
Silver belts hung loosely around her hips and gold arm cuffs stood out on her amrs, along with the gold hena tattoo of a Dragon on her right arm.  
  
Resting the glasses on the table he stood Mina up and sitting down on her chair placed her on his knees. Everybody was going to know that she belonged to him.  
  
Startled Mina looked down at her Boyfriend and noticing the bullheaded look in his eyes decided not to ask. Besides she kinda likes sitting like this, plus it got rid of most of the male attention she was getting. No offence to the guys but she only had eyes for one guy.  
  
Noticing Duo for the first time, Wu fei thought that for once the Braided baka had a good idea and walking over he to set the drinks on table before pulling Rei up and leading her onto the dance floor were he pulled her against him and started to move to the beat of the slow song that had come on.  
  
Resting her head underneath his jaw, Rei didnt have to ask what he thought about her outfit, she could feel how he felt.  
  
Smiling she remembered how they had first gotten together, it had been buildingup for so long that she had thought it was never going to happen.  
  
*****************************Flash back*********************************************************  
  
She had gone into the room intending to tell him that he was free to go if he wanted.  
  
But had stopped dead in her tracks when faced with the mess he had caused.  
  
Enraged she had yelled at his sleeping form in the bed, after all it was four o'clock in the morning."Wu fei chang, what the hell do you think you are doing? Clean up this bloody mess!"  
  
Now Wu fei may have only just opened his eyes but that wasn't to say his mind had shut down and he answered back as he would have if he had been awake.  
  
"Do it yourself onna, i aint your slave!"   
  
By this time he had opened his eyes and blood rushed to certain regions of his body. She had to stand directly in front of the light didnt she, right in front of the light that made a mockery of the outfit she called her pajamas, he could see right throught it. This made his voice huskier then normal.  
  
"I will not, you baka chinese guy, who do you think i am? Your maid?" Enraged Rei had shouted again.  
  
The stodd facing each other like combatents on a battle field (by now Wu fei had gotten out of bed, hes no naked he wears pj bottoms...for all you dirty minded people) arms akimo legs spread, challenged each other in the age old battle of the sexes.  
  
Rei could tell the exact moment that Wu fei started to lust after her, she could smell his excitement, almost feel the hands that wanted to touch her.  
  
Suddenly the thin line seperating lust and unspoken love shattered. And they fell upon each other like animals in heat tearing of each others clothes and expressing their love in an ages old way.  
  
Still they fought their feelings and fought to control the other each fighting for supremecy neither winning.   
  
Until finally they had lane exhausted on the twisted sheets, Rei cuddled into his side as if she was his most precious object.  
  
She had known the exact moment she had realised she loved him and had told him, he had hestiantly told her what was in his heart and since then they had been insepreable.  
  
****************************Back to the bresent**************************************************  
  
Walking back to the table they saw Trowa and Quatra were also no sitting down staking their claim even though in Quatra and Trowa's case they didnt really have one yet.  
  
Trowa sat in the seat beside Lita with her legs thrown over his legs and his hand resting on her thight as she talked to Ami who sat on Quatra's lap on the other side.  
  
Smiling she to sat down and wasn't really surprised when Wu fei sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her waist and offering her some of his drink before he took his first sip.  
  
They sat like this till unitl a comotion at the door led them outside in curiosity.   
  
Seeing who had caused the comotion the girls had to shake their heads in wonder, Usagi always caused such scenes.  
  
The Boys barely stopped their mouths from hanging open in shock. Heero had just decked a guy bescause of the girl who was with him.  
  
Heero who had never lost control stood starring down at the guy on the ground "Never touch my girl again, got it."   
  
Watching the guy shake his head enerjetically he turned away and wrapping his arms around Usagi walked her into the club passing the group who he never gave a secod glance to. Indeed the two seemed to be having a fight of some sort.  
  
"You did not have to hit the guy, he only wanted to take my coat."  
  
"He wanted more then that!"  
  
"How you know? You cant read minds.."  
  
"NO BUT I COULD READ HIS INTENTIONS. This is all your fault you know, if you just played down your looks then this wouldnt happen.."  
  
"I will not tone down my looks simply so you wont go around hitting every guy you see. And what was the deal with the My girl bit?"  
  
Unfortunately she never got an answer as she was surrounded by faces she hadnt seen in ages.  
  
The guys shook Heero's hands and nearly fell over in surprise when he actually talked in more the mono syllables.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something later on." He asked them.  
  
Nodding the guys knew that he had been changed for the better as they all had been but the question on everybodies mind was..was it all going to end?  
  
Lifting his head as he heard gasps from the girls, he could feel himself heating up.  
  
She wore a black floor length loose skirt that had slits going up her thighs on each side, A black top with no black but criss crossed strings holding it in place, black knee high boots.. her hair was down flowing in gentle curls framing her face were ruby red lips and a black star in the middle of her forhead rested.  
  
She was a knockout.  
  
Watching Heero shake his head, the guys could hear a growl come out of his mouth. Surprised they looked up and realised why.  
  
Worried they could just make out his mutterings "I dont believe it. I dont believe it......"  
  
As the girls made their way onto the dance floor, the guys crowded around Heero paying attention while all the time making sure the girls weren't getting any unwanted attention.  
  
His voice low and hesitant, Heero said "I have a big problem, lately i have been having these weird urges and a big problem controlling my anger towards other guys looking at her." Gesturing towards the dance floor the guys understood immeadiately who he was talking about.  
  
Laughing self consciously Both Quatra and Trowa said "We have the same problems."  
  
Duo and Wu fei for once didnt argue but gave them the only advise that had worked for them.  
  
"Be honest with them, they most likely feel the same way about you. And you better tell them fast.You dont know how long you have."  
  
Walking onto the dance floor they grabbed their girls and started to dance to the fast paced music, leaving the guys to ponder.  
  
Watching another guy pass a glance her way, Trowa decided he had had enough. Walking onto the dance floor he pulled Lita back against him and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and together they walked off to find somewere more private.  
  
Quatra and Heero silently wished him good luck.  
  
Looking at each other, with a look that clearly said what was the worst that could happen they made their way onto the dance floor.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Ami's waist he moved his hips forwards as she did, Raising her arm she slowly placed it on his neck and massaging it began to play with his other hand. Raising it with hers, moving it slowly around amobe them, behind, beside until she smoothes it across her stomach were Quatra wanted to it to be.   
  
Placing a kiss on her neck, he could feel her shivering. As the song smoothly ran into POD'S 'sleeping awake', he placed his hand on the one massaging his neck and smoothly twirled her until she lay in direct contact with his body, no space between them.  
  
Wrappping her arms around his neck, Quatra slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. Raising her head quietly, her mind made up she looked into his eyes and slowly the space betweem their lips diminished until they were finally kissing as they had wanted to for so long.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero still couldn't make the move to turn Usagi around and she was slowly driving him insane.  
  
His hands lay were she had pushed them, and they tingled with the wanting.  
  
He could feel her almost naked back against his chest as she pushed in and out to the beat of Sugarbabes new song. He would catch a glimpse of her long legs every once in a while when she kicked out slightly.  
  
Finally a song he could dance to came on. Genuines "Have you ever?" bounced out from the speaker and he could feel the rhythem flow through his veins.  
  
Grabbing her arms he twisted with her and swung out rolling her back in to his arms in perfect beat to the music.  
  
Grabbing her hands Gave a slight push and she did the splits showing more of her gorgeous legs. Pulling he turned her around so that when she came up directly in contact with him. What followed was an intricate set of moves that had many of the guys wondering were he had got his moves. (Think that scene in Save the last dance were they finally show of their praciced skills)  
  
As the Dj's voice boomed out over the sound system, telling everyone he would be back in ten, Usagi and Heero made their way over to the table.  
  
Looking at the only avaible seat left, as mostof the others had also returned Heero sat down.  
  
Thinking she was only going to sit onhis knees she surprised him by swinging her leg over his and straddling him.  
  
At his questioning look her answer was "We need to talk."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his around her waist so that she could keep her balance she waited for him to make the first move.  
  
Five minutes past and then ten, and as she thought he was never going to say anything, he spoke quietly so that she had to lean into him to hear what he was saying.  
  
"You're the first person that i have ever been comfortable around. Not fearing what they had planned or if they had hidden motives. Lately i have been having these urges, i have never had them before, like if anyone touched you i'd kill them."  
  
Closing his eyes, he opened them quickly and taking a deep breath blurted out "I think i love you" Before bowing his head again as if he feared what would beher reply.  
  
He didn't notice the smile that broke out on her face, nor the look of love she lay on him, what he did notice was the soft hand that raised his chin.  
  
Opening his eyes he was surprised to see her face nearing his before she kissed him and then he forgot everything. Were he was? Who he was with? He only cared for her, for the now.  
  
Raising her hands she wrapped them around his neck and into his hair, his slowly climbing up her back.  
  
This was home.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In another part of the club, in the cloak room to be percise another couple were also making out.  
  
Resting back against the wall Lita let her head lay back and got a breath while Trowa lay his head on her neck his shallow breathing tickling her slightly, his arms lay underneath her holding up the legs that were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Slowly letting his arms down, Lita's legs slowly came into contact with the ground.  
  
Thankfully Trowa still held onto her or else she felt she surely would have fallen.  
  
Looking up only when they felt they had gotten their breaths back they whispered one thing "Wow"  
  
Resting her head back against the wall she said "Well that was unexpected."  
  
"All the guys are going to go stay at Quatra's mansion tonight and for the next week. Do you want to come with me?" Red stained Trowa's cheeks but Lita only loved him more for this.  
  
"I would be honoured." She relplied. Looking at her watch she suddenly stood up. "We need to be going soon then, cause the club going to close in about ten minutes. God time really flies when you enjoying yourself" Winking at him, she rose up and kissed his cheek before moving towards the door and opening it making her way towards the dance floor but not before he had wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Stopping at the table that by now everybody either seemed to be making out at or just stopping to get a breath they cleared their throats loudly.  
  
Poking his head through Usagi's hair Heero shot a glare at Trowa and waited for what he was about to say.  
  
The same could be said for the rest of the guys bar Quatra who althought didn't have Ami on top of him had her legs over his and was resting back in the chair beside his, hidden from view by his broad shoulders.  
  
Oblivious to the looks that were being thrown their ways Trowa continued "We need to be going soon, the club is about to close."  
  
Rising from their most comfortable positions the girls made there way to the bathrooms to fix themsleves up.  
  
Looking at each other the guys couldn't help but smile, who would have thought this time two months ago they would have girlfriends.  
  
Rising as the girls made their way towards the table, they stood up and holding up their jackets they helped them get into them before resting their arms around their shoulders and walking out into the night looking for their respective cars before being led to their new home for the time being.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
i know that this may be confusing at times, and you think that this cant go anywere from here but you would be wrong....hahahahaha  
  
laters   
  
review]  
  
willow1986 


End file.
